When a Hatter loses his Alice
by Saltandburn337
Summary: Hatter seems to have really lost his head after Alice left and the Underlanders seem to have lost Hatter. AliceXHatter! Fluffy romance with some action thrown in on top(cool magic thrown in the mix). In it for the fluffiness :) May get a little heated later on :) image credit to jesusismyhomie deviantart :) please R
1. Missing friend

His hair was a cyclone of orange curls. His eyes as green as any emeralds I had ever seen, twinkled with a madness far beyond my understanding. Don't ask me why, but I found something extraordinary in those deep crazy eyes.

He smiled revealing a gap between his front two teeth, quirky one should think, and perhaps rather cute. It was almost as if his eccentricity extended into his clothing; bow tie and vest, topped off with a bright green coat. Yes definitely mad.

They did warn me about this man, they said 'he's mad, mad as a hatter' whatever that means.

"Ah, Miss Alice, cup of tea?" I had not noticed before but in his out stretched hands he caressed a cup and saucer made of delicate china.

"How curious Sir that you know my name, yet I know not of yours." I cocked my head to the side, fluttering my eyelashes in an inquisitive manner.

For a moment he seemed slightly distracted by the action. Then in a split second he was back, smiling a devious smile.

"The tea will get cold Miss Alice," he gestured to the ornate seat next to him.

I brushed past overgrown branches and strange flowers around the old dirty table. I do not know how he can ignore the grime on the once beautiful table, but I guess he must have learned to ignore it.  
As I reached out to grab the cup, I sunk down into the chair averting my eyes from his face.  
I noticed the cuts on his fingers, very curious.  
"Tarrant?"

My eyes snapped open.

No, no! He was there! I could reach out and touch him.

3 years since I had fallen down that rabbit hole, and for three years I had been away from home.

I glanced at my bedside clock: 1:00 am.

What an ungodly hour.

I knew I had to run, run to him, to the place where I was allowed to be mad.

My bare feet almost froze on the frost covered grass, my nighty flying up in the wind.

The woods were dark but nothing scared me, Underland was my goal and by Absolem I was going to reach it.

The smell of dirt was strong, the branches wreaked havoc on my thin dress.

There it was finally. My goal, the rabbit hole.

...

"Alice, your finally back." that smooth familiar voice was music to my ears.  
"Chessur, how wonderful to see you." with childish glee I wrapped my arms around the floating cat. For a second he was stunned then he was not in my arms but behind me.

"I apologise Miss Alice, I am not used to such acts." I turned to him and smiled a giant smile. For a 22 year old girl I was prone to being a little, immature, and due to the fact that I was home and only moments away from seeing my best friend did not help the matter.

"Oh Chessur, can u take me to the hare and the-"

"Alice, do not say that name,"

"Why ever not!" my eyes widened in dismay, why would I not be able to say hatter.

"Since you left none of us have seen him, we have searched far and wide for him, but no sign. Many in Underland believe, well..."

"Well what? Tell me please, Chessur."

"Many believe he may have Died after you left..."

"No, no! I came back for him!" my brain was racing, my Hatter dead, Hatter sweet caring Mad Hatter.  
My scream rocked through all of Underland. Piercing all ears, scrambling the minds of all in Underland.

"Miss Alice, please it's just a theory, I believe he's still alive." I turned to him with my cheeks wet from tears.

"Then we must find him..." I began to run, run like a mad man. But I was stopped by a Cheshire cat.

"I'm afraid looking like that, you might attract more than hatters." his large blue feline eyes scanned my torn nightdress.

My blush was a deep pink, he was right I was a might less than decent. Shrinking and growing had also done nothing to help the matter.

"What do you suggest then?" I tried my best to cover the tears.

"Well I suppose a visit to the white queen would fix the matter."

Off I went again on another adventure, but this time it wasn't Underland that needed saving, it was a mad man.


	2. The hatred of a Hare

**Ok so this is the next chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

The palace was just as white as I remembered it to be.

White, bright and one would say almost cheerful, if one wasn't in such a horrid state of worry as I was.

I ran as fast as I could into the palace to try and conceal my very indecent state.

In my hurry I was sent flying when I tripped over one of the White Queen's table legs.

"Oh darn it, what a state I am, I-" My rambling was interrupted by the spotting of an extraordinary white grown.

I tilted my head to the face of the owner of said gown with a sheepish smile.

"Alice! Your home." All of a sudden I was in the embrace of my good friend the White Queen.

"Oh and in terrible need of some clothes." It was very like the Queen to fuss, and I was not in any way worried by it, more comforted by the familiar face.

My stomach churned at the lack of one face. The face I had been longing to see for 3 long years.

I had not noticed that I had already been pulled into a large room, filled with many white items of clothing.

So much white. I searched the walls for some colours.

All the while the Queen was waffling on about how glad she was to see me and how horrible things in Underland where without me.

Suddenly I saw something, a dress hidden behind mountains of white cloth, a pink dress.

However light the colour was it was still colour.

I gripped the soft material with joy.

"Alice? Have you been listening?" my though train was derailed.

"Sorry, your highness, I have not been myself lately.

"I see you have found yourself a dress, may I inquire as to what you will do now that you are here in Underland once more?" Her eyes shone with such worry, worry like no queen should ever let her eyes show.

"I'm going to find a Hatter."

...

Everything had gone so fast, neither a pause nor a breath. I felt bad for ignoring all my friends but Tarrant Hightopp was my one priority and I was going to find him.

My golden curls flailed in the cool breeze as I sped away from a very worried Queen.

Her highness had given me some shoes that I might say were a tad tight on my less than petit feet.

I should probably have waved at Bayard or even my good friend the bandersnatch, but for the life of me all I could do was run.

I would catch up with my friends later, for now I was going to see a Hare and a Dormouse.

The trees weren't as friendly as they used to be.

They snagged at my clothing, pulled my hair, I had a feeling I was not very wanted in the forests of Underland.

I broke threw into a very familiar clearing, such a wonderful place Witzend.

The table was abandoned; the cloth was on the ground and the cutlery all broken and everywhere.

I even spotted a tea pot in a tree, which was quite an odd sight.

Loud sounds of breaking porcelain came from inside Thackery's big windmill.

It was dark in Underland and to add to this it was also quite cold.

I cautiously made my way around the table to find the source of the noise.

As soon as I rounded the corner I could see a very quiet and very still March Hare. Very unlike him if I might add.

His eyes locked on me. This face became that of such fury, such hatred.

"Yer, yer littl'... yer late fer tea!" with this he stood up and threw the closest thing to him straight for me.

My brown eyes widened in shock as I narrowly dodged the rusty projectile.

The faintly silver knife lodged itself into a tree almost ten feet away.

He twitched and started to run towards me.

I had never seen him so angry; he looked like he was going to tear my head off.

So because I had no wish to lose my head I turned tail and sprinted into the forest.

"Don't yer come back with'ut Hatter!" I heard his flurrying footsteps stop but I kept going.


	3. A shoe takes a dive

Wonderland didn't seem so wonderful anymore; in fact it was quite dreadful.

My friend seemed to want to kill me and so did the once friendly flowers and trees; I even had a rocking-horse-fly try to poke out my eyes.

Tears ran down my reddening cheeks, not only had I lost my Hatter but I had also lost the trust of those who dwell in Underland (save a phew).

This was all too much to bare.

My shoes were killing me and I was puffed and all cried out.

I slowed to catch my breath, as I paused I heard the trickling of a river. I pursued the sound with a tired dreary step.

The river was sparkling in a small patch of sun bursting through the grey clouds above.

I collapsed onto the water's edge prying the small shoes off my blistered feet.

I hissed as the crystal clear water touched my sore toes.

Then I relaxed letting the current sooth my pain.

The shoes were placed next to me quite close to the edge of the water.

When I moved my hand to correct this one of then decided to fall into the water.

"Oh this really is not going my way at all!" grabbing the other shoe I ran bare foot after the blasted thing. I was happy that the trees decided not to hinder me in the process.

"Blasted, good for nothing shoe! Come back at once!" I shouted at the floating footwear. I was talking to shoes now, it seems I really was going mad.

I was in hot pursuit when I tripped over a half raised tree root.

My hands grazed the dirt and my dress found the fall a little harsh and tore in several places.

"Ah! This is not happening! Stupid tree!" I kicked the tree root with my bare foot and lay my head down into the grass to weep.

"Alice?" a soft whimsical voice seeped through my sobs.

I raised my head to lay my stinging eyes on the most amazing sight possible.

His hair fluttered in the light breeze, his skin as pale as snow. I saw his eyes as green as emeralds.

"Hatter?" I was stunned and excited, though a little confused and frightened. I seemed to have quite a few feelings fighting it out inside my small body.

His jacket and shirt were beside him as he crouched by the river obviously cleaning himself. As I came to my senses I realised he was without a shirt.

My heart skipped a beat and I turned away to try and hide my blush.

Warm breath wafted over my skin as a hand moved my chin to look ahead of me.

His face was there, just inched from mine, his pale face, his green eyes, his red lips.

A smile to rival the Cheshire cat spread across his mad features.

"You came back, like you promised, you did." I pushed myself off the ground and wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I told you I would." I laughed into his neck, but my laughter quickly turned into broken sobs.

"Alice! My Alice what's wrong?"His arms clamped around me, holding me in a very protective fashion.

"Oh Tarrant, everyone hates me!" I cried into his tangled mess of curls.

He pulled me away to look at my face. His eyes a soft blue and his face had such a soft loving expression on it.

"Alice dear, do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he smiled at the grin that spread across my face.

"I'm working on it Hatter." My eyes wondered from his moving to his torso, which I might add was quite well defined for a Hatter.

He leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Alice, my eyes are up here." To this I broke out in an outrageous blush, the red filling from my hair line to my chin.

He pulled back, taking in the rosie red colour of my cheeks.

"Quite a nice colour, pink does very much suit your face Alice." I blushed deeper. I couldn't help but feel so bad for looking at his bare chest.

Although there were plenty of things I felt bad about.

"Although there are a lot of colours that would suit your face, green, blue, purple, green, although I do not think brown would go well on a face-"

"Hatter," I interrupted smiling at his ramblings. But my smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I'm so sorry I left I-" I was cut short by a long white finger.

I knew I had hurt him, I could see it in his changing eye colours. But he was smiling hugely and that on its own was enough to settle my fluttering stomach.

"It's done and your back now lass." His thick dreamy Scottish accent wafted into my ears. Sweet music to my longing ears.

He spun in a massive twirl and donned his shirt, vest and coat.

"Shall we be off my lady, oh wait here-" He reached behind him and brought out the object that he wished to present.

I smiled as he handed me the blasted shoe I was running after in the first place.


	4. Witzend home again

**Thank you to all who have been reading my fic :) Please leave me a review! :)**

**-madasahatteforalice**

* * *

It was a long walk, but I chirped away about very many things, I told him of the world, the seas and I also told him of the Hare and the trees.

At this he was not very pleased, he seemed to dislike very much the amount of hatred his friend had thrown me.

I stopped suddenly.

"Tarrant your hat?" I had only just noticed but his wild mess of curls was unaccompanied by his tall top hat.

"After you left Alice, I lost my head, and it seems my hat..." There it was again his thick accent, but this time it was accompanied by livid burnt orange eyes.

I felt like backing away, but I didn't, I placed a hand on his cheek willing him to look at me.

"Ever since I left Hatter, I have done nothing but dream of you. I never forgot and I never forgave myself." It was my fault he went missing, that everyone in Underland thought him lost. I had brought hatred upon myself.

"Alice dear, I have been considering things that begin with the letter M," his eyes turn back to his bright green and he grabbed my arm as he marched forward.

"Really Hatter, what have you come up with?" I replied, grateful at his distraction.

"Murder, malice, mouse, marble, maniac, monster," he paused a while. Odd it was not like Hatter to pause.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to enquire as to why, the trees broke to reveal a clearing. The same clearing I had run from a while ago, although how long ago the running took place I could not tell as-

"Alice," Tarrant interrupted my internal rant.

"Oh, yes," I blinked rapidly clearing my mind.

"I have not been in Witzend for such a long time." His voice was soft, bring his lisp to light.

"Do you mind Hatter if I sit down. Everything has gone dreadfully fast and I just...just-" I wasn't on my feet anymore I was in the arms of a very strong...warm Hatter.

I snuggled into him as he sat down on one of the ornate chairs surrounding the old dirty table.

Looking around I noticed what I had failed to notice in my earlier rush, everything here had deteriorated; even the grass was like straw.

I lifted my head up to look at the Hatter holding me, he was staring right back. It was plain to see that all he ever wanted was Alice to come back.

"Hatter everything seems to have... lost its wonder." He stiffened and sighed.

"Alice, when the people of Underland worry, so does the land. I'm afraid my spur of Madness may have sent my friends into a panic." My throat tightened. I knew it was my fault.

"Hatter, why did you run?" I knew the question was dangerous, but it slipped from my mouth much to my dismay. I regretted asking as soon as I had.

"The world was dark lass," His eyes were growing darker as he spoke, his voice taking on his thick accent. His anger frightened me.

"There was no one here that I wanted to see, keep company with, talk too, interact with-"

"Hatter." I squeaked. While he was rambling he had begun to squeeze my arms, digging in his fingers, obviously not of purpose.

"Sorry, Lass." He loosened his grip and held me closer to him. "So I ran. I ran away from my friends. I ran away from all that wasn't Alice. Alice my sweet innocent Alice, why did you leave Alice? You said you'd come back Alice-" he shook his head blinking rapidly.

"I hid and I was on my way to losing my mind completely to the madness. Then I saw a shoe float down the river, it was a small delicate shoe, I thought it was just another courtier coming to look for the "crazed Hatter". I was about to run, when I heard such absurd cursing aimed at a tree root. I knew who ever was yelling at the trees was mad. Then I saw... you Alice." I noticed that his eyes were back to his normal bright green. He smiled down at me revealing that cute gap between his teeth.

I felt my stomach do summersaults, even after I had hurt him so bad, he still cared for me.

I twisted my body to straddle him.

His eyes bulged and his moved his head back hesitantly. I replied to this with a giggle.

I moved my head so that I was just inches away from his mouth.

"I told you I would be back, Tarrant." I leaned forward, our lips just millimetres away.

"HATTER!" the yell came as such a fright I fell backwards flailing my arms, if it wasn't for Hatter grabbing me I can just imagine what it would be like to /bang my head on the table and land on my bum. I was very grateful for his long arms.

As I focused I saw a dormouse running towards us at top speed.

* * *

**Dont forget to leave a comment! :)**


	5. Overwhelmed Alice

**Hey! Hear we are new chappy! Have a read, and tell me what you think. This fichas a huge surprise coming so stay posted :)**

* * *

"Hello Mally." He smiled kindly. I jumped off of him and took a step backwards.

She didn't seem to take any notice of my and climbed up Hatters legs at a lightning pace. She hugged his neck with her little arms and hatter laughed.

I knew Mallyumkin didn't like me very much to begin with, so now I presumed she would hate me ... vigorously.

"Alice!" I flinched at my name, waiting for the onslaught of insults to come.

"You found Hatter! Oh I knew only you could!" she wasn't angry? No she wasn't. In fact she was grateful, very grateful.

I stood there stunned. I was not sure whether this was a dream and I was actually being beaten to death by a hare and dormouse.

"Alice, Thank you." I was suddenly aware of the fact that Mally was climbing up my skirt and bombarding me with little mouse hugs.

I smiled hugely and used my hand to give her a gentle squeeze back.

The grass started to grow and become more vibrant, the clouds parted and suddenly Witzend was bright again.

The Mad Hatter was home.

"Ah I see you found him," A purr came from behind me. Chessur was here.

"Yes, although to be honest my shoe found him and if there wasn't a tree root there then-"

"Alice." I felt Tarrant touch my arm gently and take Mally from under my chin.

I shook my head. "Sorry." I said smiling sheepishly.

Suddenly a thought dawned on me.

"Chesh, do you have Tarrant's hat?" I turned to see and very big pair of guilty cat eyes.

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow in an exasperated manner.

"I just thought I'd keep it safe." He grinned from ear to ear producing Tarrant's hat from thin air.

Before he could protest I reached forward and snatched it from his longing paws.

"Naughty." I smiled cheekily and fluttered my eyelashes.

"My HAT! You, you, you-"

"Tarrant," I stopped him. "He kept to safe for you, he hasn't done any harm." I turned and gently lay the hat on the top of his orange curls.

He sighed as if it had breathed some life into him.

I peered over his shoulder to see a very nervous Hare moving towards us.

My eyes widened and unthinkingly I fled.

I ran towards the trees, only to be stopped my Chessur. I was so shocked that I fell backwards onto my back. My nails scrapped the ground as I tried to scrabble to run again.

But everywhere I looked there was something there watching me. Everything was just so much.

I never thought Underland would be like this, everything was so overwhelming, the hate the shock, everything.

My brain decided everything was too hard and quite rudely faded to black.

...

Alice was on the ground. So still, so quiet.

"Alice!" I quickly placed Mally on the table and stumbled my way to where she lay.

I pulled her into my arms and tenderly brushed her golden locks away from her beautiful face.

My livid orange eyes flicked up to a very shocked and twitchy March Hare.

I couldn't be bothered with anyone else. My Alice had fainted, why had she fainted? She was so fine a moment again.

I looked at her slightly lavender lids and decided it was probably shock.

All the time in the forests had taught me how to gauge various causes of various events. Like why a baby Jubjubbird would call out. That of course was shock, and so was this.

"Leave us." I rumbled in my Scottish brogue. I peered out from under my heavy eyebrows, frightening the life out of all my friends.

I knew it was cruel, they had only just got me back and I was already mad, at them that is.

They slowly left shocked and hurt.

She was warm in my arms as I carried her into the windmill I shared with Mally and Thackery.

I made my way up to my long abandoned room.

I lay her limp body on the soft sheets of my bed. Observing how her hair fell over her beautiful, flawless face.

She had come back for me like she promised.

Things had been so bad when she left, I grew angrier and madder. Things were dark and nothing was right. Everything reminded me of Alice. So I ran.

I lived in the trees, for who knows how long.

Nothing mattered anymore.

My eyes flicked up to the newly bright sun.

I noticed that Underland seemed to get darker when I was sad. Maybe it felt the same way as I do about Alice. Well Alice is mine, no one elses.

Her eyelids fluttered and I sat next to her, stroking her hair.

"Hatter?" she asked in a scared whisper, I could see she was squeezing her eyes shut, perhaps scared of what she would find.

"Alice, it's me." I whispered in ear delicate ear.

I pulled back to see her cautiously open her eyes.

"Oh Hatter!" she swung her arms around my neck. "It was horrible, everything was coming at me, they all wanted to kill me!"

"Alice! Alice dear, it's ok sweet." I stroked her hair, comforting her with my whispers.

"No-one wants to kill you my dear Alice," she shook as I spoke. My poor Alice, so fragile, so innocent.

"I'm just glad to see you Tarrant." I looked down into her deep hazel eyes. She smiled exhaustedly.

"Sleep now Alice," I rose to leave, only to be grabbed by my wrist by a cold hand.

"Stay, Hatter, please."

* * *

**YAY PROTECTIVE TARRANT! :) heheh let me know what u think :)**


	6. Alice does the splits

**What do you guys think of magic? stay tuned ;)**

* * *

I woke to find Hatter on top of the covers next to me.

His face was a picture of peace. I swept the covers off of me and held the head board to support my spinning head.

I was fully dressed. My dress was dirty and ripped but I was sure that Tarrant would not stay in the same clothes all the time.

The hall was empty so I proceeded out to try and find where Hatter must make his art works.

I turned into the first room I saw and just my luck it was just what I was looking for. His work room walls were lined with colourful fabrics and all sorts of sewing tools.

Underneath the cascade of fabric was a cupboard.

When I opened I was in awe at the amount of clothes in such a small compartment.

There was a small dress buried in the back of the closet.

It was blue and my size, the proper Alice size.

I switched this dress for the taters I was wearing and cautiously skipped in to the front yard.

No one was around and Underland looked quite beautiful on this fine morning.

The grass was now soft under my toes. I felt like dancing.

It was a secret hobby of mine back in Otherland.

Ballet they called it.

I sat on the ground and stretched my legs pointing my toes as if I was on pointe.

Flicking my hair back I stretched my leg behind me so I sat in the splits on the grass.

I felt the twinge of lack of practice flame through my thighs but it was bearable and the pain slowly eased.

Soon I was up and dancing, twirling and spinning like I used to in my own backyard.

I slipped down into the sideways splits just as Tarrant walked out of the front door yawning.

"Why hello there Alice!" I blushed furiously, but dared not move, not wanting to damage my muscles by moving too quickly.

"That is quite magnificent, if I may be so bold." He smiled and studied my position, chest pushed out, legs separated at an extreme angle. Though my dress was covering my undergarments I still felt quite exposed.

No one had ever seen my doing Ballet before, it was almost embarrassing.

I slowly moved to stretch my legs in front of me.

"I'm sure you'd do a great futterwacken." He shot me a crooked smile and strode towards me.

"My dancing has never been observed by anyone before." I placed a hand over my mouth and tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Well then this is a great honour." He bowed and flashed me a cheeky smile. I stood and walked up to him.

"Tarrant, I have missed you." I placed my slim hand on his face, his green eyes flashed blue before he stepped closer.

"And I you," His face was so close to mine, a breath apart.

"Could you make me a pair of shoes?" I asked trying to focus on something other than his lips.

"Sure Alice, what kind?" he smiled knowingly.

"Pointe shoes." I immediately rose up on my toes to demonstrate.

He looked down at my feet in awe.

"I'm sure if you drew me a picture I could give them a go." I hugged him in thanks, but as soon as I did I didn't want to let go.

He seemed to realise this and pulled back a little to look into my eyes.

My heart was racing and I closed my eyes.

Hoping, wishing that he would lean forward and fill the gap between us.

He did. His soft lips pressed against mine, dancing with my lips.

I melted as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. The sweet smell of sweet tea and cupcakes filled my nose as I tried my best to breathe through my nose. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. I had dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl, the perfect kiss.

We broke apart breathless and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Well Alice that I think was very much overdue." I giggled and sighed.

"Tea Alice?" he started leading me to the newly cleaned table in front of the windmill.

"Hello Alice, Hatter." I saw Thackery and Mally come out of the windmill holding peace offerings of cakes and tea.

I remembered why I was frightened of Thackery, but he looked so sorry that I just had to forgive him.

Tea was great, laughing and joking, ducking and drinking a lovely day in Wonderland.

Suddenly Thackery decided to speak.

* * *

**So Alice does Ballet :) hehe the action is just about to begin so gear up guys :) its about to get 'Lightning' hot ;)**


	7. Black card black ashes

**It's 2:18 in the morning here in NZ, but voodoonecromancers review made me so happy that I had to up date for you all, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! :D Hope you like it :) let me know what you think :) **

* * *

"Alice, I'm terrible sorry about yestrdy." He looked so sombre and I felt so bad for freaking out at him.

"That's quite alright Thackery, all is forgiven." I reached over and stroked his long ears.

His leg twitched and I giggled.

"HATTER! MALLY! THACKERY! ALICE! COME QUICKLY!" A loud yell came from the trees near the table.

"Is that McTwisp?" all our heads turned to see a rather flustered rabbit, of the white sort, running out of the bushes.

"Guys!...and Ladies, we have to move out of here, it is not safe. Please accompany me back to Marmoreal!" yes it was McTwisp and he was very serious.

"Mally and Thackery go get the Horses!" Hatter took charge acting swiftly. I on the other hand had no clue what was going on.

The place was total chaos. I was up and on a horse in no time and we were galloping through the forest.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" I flung my hands up in the air almost falling of the steed.

"And since when do you have horse?!" my shouting was quickly stopped by a hand over my mouth.

I wanted to lick Hatters hand just so I could speak, but I knew it was to vulgar and childish so decided against it.

"We are under attack Alice," Nevins replied trying to keep his voice as low as he could whilst allowing me to hear him over the galloping hooves.

Before I could even ask I knew who it must be.

Ilosovic Stayne. The Knave of Hearts.

There was nothing else I could have wished to say, the whole situation seemed so simple but something was wrong.

"He somehow managed to win back the red cards, and turn them black." Tarrant whispered in my ear.

My heart was pounding wildly. I gripped the main tighter and Tarrant's arms squeezed me while still holding the reins from behind me.

The tree's were flying past and then sun was sinking faster and faster.

Just as we were nearing the castle, the unthinkable happened.

My back flared with pain as I was thrown to the ground. I watched the horse I was just on being skewered by the spear of a big black card. Blood splattered everywhere, spraying like a hose across the ground leaving behind a crimson trail of life.

Cards surrounded us and everyone but me was being held with a knife against their throat.

I scrambled for Tarrant only to be stopped by a cool, calm, all too familiar voice.

"Alice, I heard you had arrived, and I see you found the ever so elusive mad man, well done." His tall figure came into view and I felt the bile in my throat burn.

"Stayne, you pig! Let my friends go!" I spat at him, growing uncharacteristically angry.

"Temper, temper, Alice, we wouldn't want anyone getting hurt would we." I saw the cards grip on the Hatter tighten as he pressed the knife harder against his throat.

My hands burned, in fact everything burned. The air crackled with electricity. I felt my anger seep through my skin, I didn't feel myself at all.

"If you draw blood I will obliterate you." Now that certainly wasn't me talking! There was something wrong with me, but it was a good wrong.

"Little Alice, such big words," Stayne laughed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw tiny drop of blood well up underneath the blade of the knife.

I snapped.

Everything seemed too bright and my limbs burned. I saw Stayne's hideous smug face contort into an expression of pure horror.

"NOW YOU WILL PAY!" my voice had a terrifying double tone, one deep and one normal. I was not myself, not myself at all, and I liked it. A blue current of electricity seemed to run all over my body, curling in tendrils around locks of my golden hair.

I pointed my finger at the card holding Hatter and snarled.

There was a loud crack, a flash, then there was a card no more, just a pile of ash.

Cards dropped my friends and ran leaving behind their weapons and many others things, like their dignity.

I turned my attention back to Stayne, but he was gone.

"FUDGE NUGGETS!" I yelled in my horrifying two toned voice. I found it quite funny actually, so much so that I started to feel myself again. The current stopped and I felt myself drain of all the anger and electricity.

Instantly I felt so drained I found it rather difficult to stand. So I didn't, I fell to my knees.

Adrenaline pulsed through my body like I had just been giving a huge fright.

I looked around to see the shocked faces of all my friends. Tarrant's eyes were wide with shock and awe.

"I just saved your lives you know." I whispered before for the second time in my whole two days in Underland my vision faded to black.

* * *

**So Alice has some sort of spooking powers? or is there something else at work here? stay tuned lovelys :) **


	8. Scared palm

**sorry about the late update :) you still love me :) um I am starting school again on tuesday so I may be a little held up with updating :) prewarning hhahahaha but trust me this piece is like my life at the moment so u'll get frequent updates :) shoutout to my reviewers : Lexxisaur, VoodooNecromancer, Roxie13, Heidi Walters, Devils-lil-Dancer and starlight623. Hope you like it next chap is gonna get quite steamy ;)**

I peeled open my eyes to observe the very white room I was somehow in.

"Ah the champion is awake." The purr came from the foot of my bed.

"Hello, Chesh." My voice sounded like my throat was made of sand and gravel.

"Alice, you awake." I painstakingly turned my head to see a wide smiling hatter.

"Tarrant." I signed and smiled hugely with my cracked lips.

I saw a tear roll down his cheek and I gasped.

I don't know how I did it but I was wrapped around him in a split second. His hug was bone crushing but I couldn't bear to tear myself away from him. I pulled back slightly and kissed him with all I had in me.

He kissed me back with so much passion.

I tangled my fingers in his fiery hair, his arms wrapped around my waist.

My body burned, but it wasn't from pain, it was from passion.

My mind wandered into improper thoughts, but then again who was to say what was proper.

I heard a very bashful throat clearing come from behind us.

With much disappointment on our faces we pulled back, still wrapped in each other's embrace, to stare at the unwelcome intruder.

Mirana and the March Hare stood in the door way.

Both looked quite amused, I however was far from amused and frankly quite embarrassed.

"It is lovely to see you feeling better Alice." The Queen smiled as if she wanted to break out laughing.

"Oh, I'm feeling much better your majesty." I struggled to not hide in the hatters chest.

"We just came to inform you that a ball is being held tonight in your honour." She did a small flick of her hair and she wiggled her fingers in her royal fashion.

A BALL! I don't much like social occasions, but I guess I had to go if it was in my honour.

"In honour of what your majesty?" I inquired.

"Of your return, and of your new... um new gift." She nodded swiftly and left without another word.

I turned back to Tarrant and was about to bombard him with and onslaught of questions, when he grabbed my hand and showed me my own palm.

Seared into my skin was a very unusual marking. A blade that looked like my Vorpal sword and a lightning bolt, crossed in an "X" in the palm of my pale hand.

I ran my finger across the mark. It was a scar, plain and simple.

"What does this mean Tarrant?" I looked at him in shock.

"Underland choose you as its protector, it has granted you it's ultimate gift, the ultimate weapon, so you can defend us. The scar means this gift is permanent." He took my hand and ran his thimble clad forefinger along the scar.

"So the freaky blue lightning powers... I'm stuck with them?" I was not sad but not happy either.

"Yes, but you will need to learn to control them." He smiled knowingly. I pursed my lips as if I was about to throw a tantrum, but suddenly I felt really funny. My nose itched and I sucked in three shallow breaths. Chessur vanished.

"AHHHCHHOOOOOO!" I sneezed loud and proud. A bolt of lightning flew across the room and blew up, what I assumed to be, my breakfast.

"See." He looked me in the eyes and we both burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Shall we go and get you fitted for your ball dress?" Tarrant lifted me out of bed and carried me out the door.

...

I was sitting in my new room all snuggled up in warm quilts, waiting for the arrival of my ever busy love.

The wait was long so I decided that I would run a bath.

I heard the door open and close as I turned off the tap.

"Come in Tarrant." He opened the bathroom door and quickly shut it, trapping in the steam.

"Care to bathe with me?" I smiled and pulled on my collar.

"Alice dear, that is not proper," he looked slightly taken aback, but they way his eyes changed to violet I knew he was turned on.

I giggled in response.

"Who is to say what is proper?" I smiled and took his hat off, tossing it to the side.

I reached behind me and undid the bow of the white robe dress the maid had given me, letting it drop to the floor.

I wasn't wearing any undergarments either.

Tarrant's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as I removed his jacket.

He tried to help and fumbled with the buttons of his pants, while still looking at my bared body.

I gave a loud gasp as his clothes dropped to the floor.

Well although I had nothing to compare to, I knew that Hatter must have been more well endowed than most men.

I turned swiftly and climbing into the bubbly tub, quickly followed by a very perky Hatter.

* * *

**Steamy chap next so those who dont like lemons I'm sorry :) hahaha PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE MY DAY! :D makes me write faster too ;) ;)**


	9. Naughty Alice

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I have school and dance and singing and ... life -_- anywho this chapter may be a bit short :( and may get detailed :) please leave me a review so I know to keep going ;) gunna keep going anyway but you know... they make my day :)**

* * *

My skin stung in certain places from cuts and bruises, but it felt good.

Hatter sat across from me trying to avert his eyes from many places.

I could tell he wanted to look, touch, feel.

With soap in hand I leaned forward toward Tarrant, laying my body across his broad pale chest.

"Alice," his resolve broke and he relaxed as I rubbed the block on his chest.

"Tell me my sweet mad man, do I frighten you?" I smiled up at him. He chuckled and fingered my golden locks.

"Sweet Alice, not in your wildest dreams. Alice did you know you have a streak of blue through your hair?" he brought a curl to the end of my nose and smiled from ear to ear.

"Odd!" I gasped and kept rubbing his chest, preoccupied with the feeling of his skin beneath my fingertips.

I splashed so water on him to wash off the soap and leaned back, bearing all to him, hiding nothing.

His eyes turned wide and violet with lust. He crashed into me causing me to slip into the bath with him lying on top of me, our mouths locked in a fierce kiss.

Passion that could rival any lover poured from Hatter. The water splashed everywhere as our limbs wildly grasped each other's bodies, stroking and caressing that which we had both longed to touch for years.

"Hatter!" I broke away to catch my breath only to find him pulling the plug in the bubble filled bath.

As the water drain he leaned forward to kiss me, involuntarily brushing his manhood between my bared legs.

I groaned instinctively. Tarrant's eyes were like a raging inferno of pure violent lust.

He wrapped his arms around me cradling me in his strong arms, carrying me into my room not even bothering to grab a towel.

The sheets were soft and cool when I hit them bearing all my sins to the love of my life.

He strode over to bolt the door to the hall, then to the balcony door.

His defined features were beautiful, even in the curtain muted light.

I grew wet between my legs, causing me to blush in all my nervousness.

Tarrant stood at the foot of the bed, dripping and bare.

I shook my dripping hair. "You are certainly the sexiest thing I have ever seen." I took deep calming breaths, but his pale manly features made me want to explode with pride. He was mine. My Tarrant Hightopp, Royal Hatter to the White Queen and the sexiest man to ever walk the streets of Underland or Aboveland.

He climbed onto the bed and loomed over me smiling a devilish smile. Although the gap between his teeth was very "Mad Hatter-esque", his expression was more "gunna-screw-you-till-you-scream-esque". And boy did I want that.

I kissed him passionately and moved my hand down to stroke his very large nearly dry shaft.

He groaned in ecstasy.

His long rough fingers found the moisture of my folds and began to rub me in ways I had never thought possible. I felt a moan well up and explode from my lips as he dipped a finger into my hot wet core.

A thumb came up to rub my clit and I writhed underneath his touch.

He brought his lips to my breast, sucking and nibbling on my sensitive nipple.

Gosh I felt so good! I arched my back and pressed myself to him, racking my nails up his back.

"Alice," His expression was no longer devilish, but concerned and heart melting.

"Are you sure you want this?" he kissed my forehead as he placed himself at my tight entrance.

"Hatter I-" Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"A bit busy." Came a very terrifying grumble from a very orange eyed Hatter.

"The Queen wishes to see Champion Alice, she wishes to personally attend to her in preparation for the ball." Came a terrified whisper from behind the bolted door.

"Foda-se! Ugh, she will be right with you!" his angry features became disappointed and worn.

"Don't worry my love, we have all of tonight." I pulled him into a crushing kiss and gently pushed him off me.

I was just as disappointed as he was, my stomach flipped in anticipation and longing for what could have happened. I was starting to dislike staying in the White Queen's castle.

* * *

**BTW i do not speak Gaelic (nor can I spell it yah autocorrect) so if it's wrong dont hit me! and it's supposed to say 'Fuck' hehe Hatter naughty. Anywho drop me a line :) sorry it's so short I have very little time on my hands :( doing it for you, and Hatter and Alice :3 much love!**


	10. A quick spin

**Hey guys sorry for the wait :/ and the shortness of this chapter :/ I am swamped with school work, yay extension English! (not) Anyway here you go :**

* * *

The agony of a corset!

One of the maids was pulling the strings tighter and tighter each time I took a breath.

I felt like my insides were being pushed into every spare space in my crushed torso.

"You'll be so beautiful in this dress Alice," Mirana spoke holding out my intended outfit.

"Just wonderful." I wheezed gripping the chair in front of me.

"Do not fret my dear, you'll have everyone staring... including your darling Hatter." She giggled so royally and smirked at my evil stair.

The maid gave one last all mighty heave and rushed to tie the gut squeezer into place.

Standing in the Queens bedroom in a corset, bloomers and stockings was not how I pictured my reunion with Bayard. He trotted into the room and yelped in fright and embarrassment, turning his head away.

"Frightfully sorry ladies, just came to inform you that the guests have started to arrive." he gave a quick nod and rushed away.

I blushed so furiously as Mirana slid the dress over my head. It was similar to her gown, with a tight top section and a puffy skirt, not as extravagantly puffy as Mirana's but still Ball-gown-ish. It was sky blue with white embellishment everywhere. I almost felt like a slightly deflated Queen, more of a princess. Swift fingers worked my mass of curls into a beautiful French twist, with lose curls framing my make up free face.

"Perfect! Let us go and greet the guests!" Mirana chimed and pranced off ahead. I hopped and jumped about to get my shoes on before quite ungraciously following her into the hallway.

...

There she was at the top of the stairs, an angel in blue and white satin.

I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her golden hair shone embellishing the spectacular blue streak weaving itself through her locks.

"Her Majesty Queen Mirana of the white court and the champion Alice of aboveland." The girls were announced and I was lost in Alice's curves. A corset? Well arn't we a good girl. I smirked knowing exactly how easy it was gunna be to tear it off of her later.

As she floated down the stairs her eyes flicked up to stare into mine.

I took her by the arm and gave a smug smile to every jealous male in the room.

How could I be so in love?

"Hatter? They are staring." Alice whispered into my ear sounding bashful and intimidated.

"It's only because you're so beautiful and also because you are our saviour." She curled into my side and gripped my arm tighter.

I led her to the dance floor.

"Are you ready my love?"

"For what?" Alice replied with wide eyes.

I gave an evil grin as the music began.

She yelped as I grabbed her hand and spun her, then gripped her waist in true Underlandian fashion and lifted her off the ground into a twirl. When she was on her feet we stepped in the way of the champion whirl. Alice didn't seem fazed at all, aside from the stunned look on her face, she seemed to be a natural.

I pulled her close and laughed as she gave me an evil look.

"Do not worry my dear others will join in." Then the dance floor was riddled with couples spinning and twirling in synchronization.

I pulled Alice out of the crowd and we slipped into the darkness.

"You're evil you know!" she moaned at me as we reached the balcony.

"Why Alice I never knew you felt that way!" I feigned horror as I pulled her close to me. She wriggled playfully and slapped my heavily clothed chest.

"Is that anyway for a Champion to behave?" I raised a cheeky eyebrow.

"If you're not careful, this champion will fry your hat." She slapped the rim of my hat over my eyes. As I pushed it up my lips were suddenly crushed against hers. I savoured her lips, her skin, her warmth...

We broke away to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

* * *

**Please bear in mind that I write this very late at night and in the wee hours of the morning, so if there are mistakes I apologize! :) Please leave a review :)**


End file.
